Taichi, el psíquico
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato pensó que no sabía qué le preocupaba más: que Hikari estuviera embarazada o que Taichi pudiera haberlo adivinado por un sueño [Yamakari con Taichi de por medio y un poco de Taiora] Romance, una pizca de humor y algo supernatural para los más crédulos (?)


**Advertencia:** Premisa un poco absurda y un intento de humor claramente fallido.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

 ** _Taichi, el psíquico_**

Despertó de golpe como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un jarro de agua en plena cara, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que se encontraba solo en la habitación.

Sudoroso y con los músculos agarrotados, Taichi acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, tal vez la peor que había tenido en su vida. Demasiado real, demasiado vívida…

Le tomó varios segundos regularizar su respiración y retomar el contacto con la realidad. Al mirar el despertador que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche comprobó que apenas eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Todavía le quedaban unas horas de sueño, pero a él las ganas de dormir se le habían escapado de un plumazo.

Los detalles no los recordaba bien, sin embargo, el hecho principal seguía repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza. Había visto a Hikari morir en el mundo digital. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, todos, mas eso no importaba porque ninguno pudo salvarla. _Él no pudo._

Hace años que no sentía tanto miedo de perder a alguien. Precisamente desde aquella lejana primera aventura en la que temía a cada segundo que algo fuera a pasarle a su hermanita menor.

Suspiró. La angustia no se desvanecía, mejor sería levantarse por un vaso de leche o alguna cosa que le recordara a su cuerpo que necesitaba descansar.

-.-

Tres horas más tarde despertó adolorido y somnoliento, pero al menos un poco más tranquilo. Solo había sido un mal sueño, no había razón para alarmarse, o al menos eso fue lo que se repitió camino a la ducha.

Le tomó veinte minutos estar listo para irse a clase. Desde que arrendaba aquel departamento cercano a la universidad podía hacer un mejor uso de su tiempo, empleando más horas para dormir y apenas quince minutos para llegar a una hora decente, porque sí, el Taichi universitario era capaz de llegar a tiempo a los lugares si se lo proponía. ¿Madurez o pura terquedad? Nadie estaba muy seguro.

Sea como sea, desayunó rápido y emprendió la marcha hacia su interesante clase de Derecho Político.

La mañana se le pasó rápido, quizá hasta más de lo normal, pero a lo largo de todas sus clases no pudo desprenderse de aquella sensación de inquietud que la pesadilla había sembrado en él. Crecía y se encogía dentro de su estómago, haciéndolo perder la concentración o empezar a divagar acerca de posibles accidentes, cuál de todos más improbable. Y aunque mordía la punta del lápiz con rabia y se repetía que todo estaría bien, que solo era cosa de llamar a Hikari y podría estar tranquilo, la inquietud perduraba.

Luego del almuerzo tenía una hora libre, así que sin pensárselo mucho se despidió de sus amigos y se escapó a la sala de computación. Él definitivamente no era alguien que creyera en cosas sobrenaturales, tampoco un incrédulo total, pero eso de sueños premonitorios le sonaba a un engaño y, sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado en uno de los computadores del fondo, buscando información acerca de aquello que su lado racional le decía que no era posible.

«Significado de soñar con la muerte de una hermana», tecleó perezosamente, y al instante un montón de resultados aparecieron en la pantalla.

Se decantó por la primera página que le llamó la atención. Tampoco es que estuviera haciendo una investigación a fondo. Solo tenía un poco de curiosidad.

«Soñar con la muerte de un ser querido es un sueño más recurrente de lo que uno podría pensar, y aunque suele causar una gran angustia en el _soñante_ por el impacto emocional que conlleva, generalmente no está asociado a un hecho negativo ni tampoco a la muerte de esa misma persona u otra cercana. Por el contrario, en la mayoría de los casos significa la idea opuesta, el _nacimiento_ de…»

Dejó de leer. Lo primero era tranquilizador y justamente lo que estuvo repitiéndose desde que despertó. Un mal sueño no tenía que por qué significar un mal augurio, pero… ¿un nacimiento?

¿Podía un sueño anunciar el nacimiento de un bebé? Y en tal caso… ¿de quién?

Ya que había soñado con Hikari lo más lógico era pensar que…no, momento. Pensar que fuera un hijo de su hermana no era lógico, era absurdo.

Frunció el ceño.

Claro que no. Ella apenas tenía dieciocho años y salía con Yamato-casanova-Ishida.

No, el rubio no podía haberse atrevido a dejar embarazada a su inocente hermanita. No después de todas las advertencias que él mismo y su padre le soltaron al entrarse de la relación que mantenía con la menor.

¿Verdad?

Insatisfecho y notablemente cabreado, cerró la ventana y luego su sesión para abandonar la sala. Si hubiera tenido la agudeza de seguir leyendo el artículo habría descubierto que así como soñar con la muerte no siempre significa muerte, nacimiento no se refiere únicamente al nacimiento de un bebé.

Pero Taichi era demasiado impulsivo para detenerse a pensar en aquello y si lo hubiera hecho, no habría historia que contar.

-.-

Esa misma tarde Hikari regresó a las cuatro de la tarde a su casa como era habitual. Hasta el momento había tenido un día muy normal, pero eso cambiaría cuando al entrar al departamento su madre le anunciara que tenían una inesperada visita.

Feliz de saber que se trataba de su hermano, a quien no veía hace un par de semanas, corrió en su búsqueda.

—¡Onii-san! —gritó por el pasillo.

Cuando pasó por enfrente de su habitación, lo encontró hurgando entre sus cosas.

Taichi, sabiéndose descubierto, cerró el cajón que mantenía abierto y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Hikari…

—¿Qué estabas haciendo registrando mi ropa? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, entre desconcertada y ligeramente enfadada.

El mayor se rascó la nuca.

—Oh, verás… solo estaba… no creí que llegaras tan temprano.

—¿Eso quiere decir que está bien que revises mis cosas si yo no me entero?

—No, no…

—¿Y entonces? —insistió, manteniéndose a la defensiva.

Taichi supo que se trataba de una de esas situaciones en las que decir la verdad era más fácil que mentir o inventarse algo lo suficientemente creíble.

—Ven, te lo explicaré. Cierra la puerta.

La castaña, más desconcertada que antes y muy curiosa por la actitud de su hermano, obedeció sin chistar, cosa inusual en un Yagami.

Cuando terminó de escuchar lo que Taichi tenía que decirle, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y enroscar los dedos en la falda de su uniforme, incómoda y nerviosa, dos adjetivos que no la caracterizaban a menudo.

—¿Entonces dices que soñaste que moría? —preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es que de eso llegaste a esa otra conclusión?

—Ya te lo expliqué.

—Pero…

—Estás desviándote del punto, Hikari. No creas que no me doy cuenta. Lo importante es… ¿estás embarazada?

—Claro que no.

—¿Segura? ¿No me estás ocultando nada? —insistió, esta vez buscando su mirada.

Hikari levantó la cabeza y compuso una sonrisa incierta.

—No —repitió—. Todo está bien.

El castaño suspiró.

—Bien. Creo que exageré un poco, ¿no?

-.-

Acababa de regresar de un ensayo con su banda y todo lo que le apetecía era comer algo y ver alguna serie por internet. No esperó tener visita, ni menos del portador de una de abultada cabellera que respondía al nombre de Taichi Yagami, alías mejor amigo y cuñado.

—Hola, Yama. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, pero no te esperaba. Me temo que no hay nada en el refrigerador.

—No pasa nada, vine porque quería ver a mi mejor amigo.

Yamato lo vio con desconfianza. ¿Taichi diciendo que no había problema si no tenía nada comestible que ofrecerle? Eso siempre era, a lo menos, sospechoso.

—Entonces adelante.

El castaño pasó por su lado y caminó directo hacia la pequeña cocina, ubicándose en una de las sillas altas frente a la mesa.

—Te traje algo —le soltó mientras el rubio se acomodaba frente a él.

Recién entonces el dueño de casa reparó en el pequeño paquete cuadrado que el otro había dejado sobre la mesa. Pequeño, compacto y...curioso.

Miró alternativamente al castaño y a su presunto obsequio antes de alargar una mano para tomarlo.

—¿Debería estar agradecido? Creo que lo estaría si no supiera de tu pésimo gusto para los regalos.

—Muy gracioso, Ishida. Solo ábrelo —bufó Taichi.

Yamato le hizo caso, pero al descubrir lo que había en el interior comprendió que el don de su amigo para elegir regalos inapropiados acababa de evolucionar hasta límites insospechados.

Taichi…siempre tan sutil como un martillo dándote en la cabeza.

—¿Una caja de condones? —preguntó incrédulo, como esperando que alguien le dijera que era una broma.

—Sí. Fui a la farmacia a comprarme una rasuradora y estaban en oferta.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es en serio?

—Claro, tenían un treinta por…

—No eso. ¿Tú te afeitas, Taichi?

—Aish —se quejó el otro—. Que seas lampiño no quiere decir que todos lo seamos, resentido.

—¿Y se supone que me compraste esto para que los use con Hikari o con otras chicas?

La cara de Taichi se descompuso en un tris. Yamato soltó una carcajada. ¡El muy insolente soltó una carcajada habiendo tentado su suerte de aquel modo!

—Relájate. Solo lo digo porque todavía tengo tu vocecita odiosa en el oído diciéndome que nunca me atreva a hablarte sobre mi intimidad con ella… ¿y bien? Esta me parece una clara alusión a ese tema.

—No soy idiota, Ishida. Sé muy bien lo que haces con ella. Intento sugerirte que se cuiden.

Yamato se mordió la lengua para no reírse, pero acabó sucumbiendo a la tentación.

—¡No te rías!

—¿Qué pretendes, Taichi? ¿Darme una clase de educación sexual? Porque sé muy bien de dónde vienen los bebés. Hikari y yo no estamos intentando hacer uno, por si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Eso no es lo que dicen mis recién descubiertos poderes adivinatorios…

La caja cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Yamato acababa de soltarla de pura incredulidad.

¿Había escuchado mal?

—¿Tus… qué? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Veinte minutos después de aquella hilarante escena en el departamento Ishida, Hikari recibió un mensaje durante una de sus clases en la secundaria.

 _De: Yamato_

[15:10 PM]: ¿Has hablado últimamente con ese loco hermano tuyo? Creo que se le zafó un tornillo.

Y un segundo después entró un segundo mensaje.

[15:11 PM]: Quiero decir, otro más…

Hikari escondió una sonrisa detrás de una mano, anticipando de lo que se trataba. Casi había estado esperando ese mensaje. Sabía que Taichi no había quedado exactamente conforme la tarde anterior y que buscaría advertir a Yamato sobre las posibles consecuencias de que lo hiciera tío antes de tiempo.

Escondió el celular bajo la mesa para poder responder.

 _De: Hikari_

[15:12 PM]: ¿Pasó algo?

 _De: Yamato_

[15:14 PM]: Sí, vino con una caja de condones de regalo y se fue susurrando algo de que ahora veía el futuro y no sé qué más.

 _De: Hikari_

[15:16 PM]: Lo que pensé. Al parecer cree que tuvo un sueño premonitorio.

 _De: Yamato_

[15:16 PM]: ¿Sobre qué?

 _De: Hikari_

[15:18 PM]: Sobre mí estando embarazada…

 _De: Yamato_

[15:21 PM]: Entiendo.

Algo que odiaba de hablar con Yamato por mensajes era no poder ver su expresión. Él era receloso con sus palabras, no solía usar más de las necesarias y tampoco es que en persona fuera muy expresivo, pero al menos podía intuir algunas cosas en pequeños gestos que hacía de forma inconsciente. Había ido aprendiendo a leerlo poco a poco, con paciencia y mucha observación.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y armándose de valor, envió un nuevo mensaje.

 _De: Hikari_

[15:26 PM]: Hay algo que necesito decirte.

Presionó el celular en su puño, a la espera de una respuesta. Lo imaginó sorprendido por la misiva, preguntándose qué responder.

—Señorita Yagami —pero justo entonces la voz de su profesor la sobresaltó—. Veo que mi clase no es lo suficientemente interesante para ser digna de su atención. ¿Me permite su teléfono?

—Profesor —intervino Takeru antes de que la sorprendida castaña pudiera replicar—. En realidad yo soy el que le estaba mandando mensajes a Hikari. Fue mi culpa, así que por favor, tome mi celular.

El maestro alternó la mirada entre los dos antes de dirimir el problema tomando el celular de ambos estudiantes. En sus manos el celular de Hikari se iluminó por breves segundos, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje que su dueña ya no podría leer.

 _De: Yamato_

[15:30 PM]: Nos vemos a la salida.

La castaña aguardó a que pasara el peligro antes de enviar una pequeña nota a Takeru.

«Gracias por intentarlo.»

«No hay de qué, de todos modos te lo quitaron. Fukuyama es un cascarrabias. ¿Estabas hablando con mi hermano?»

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Porque entonces valió la pena.»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Sé que algo te preocupa y como mejor amigo no te pido que me lo digas (aunque deberías, ¿eh?), pero si tiene que ver con él como intuyo, deberías decírselo.»

«Eso haré.»

—Señor Takaishi, señorita Yagami.

Sorprendidos una vez más, los dos levantaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

—Profesor, deje que…

—Déjeme adivinar. La señorita Yagami no tiene la culpa.

Takeru, extrañamente intimidado, se hundió un poco en el asiento.

—Yo empecé con los papelitos —susurró.

Aquel débil argumento volvió a fracasar.

—Los dos a detención.

-.-

Corrió por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. A esa hora casi no quedaba nadie en la secundaria, solo aquellos que asistían a algún taller o que se habían retrasado por quedarse hablando con sus amigos, lo que no le facilitaba el pasar desapercibida. Takeru había distraído a su profesor para que ella pudiera salir y encontrarse con Yamato. Ni siquiera sabía si iría por ella porque no había podido ver su celular, pero imaginaba que lo haría mientras no tuviera algún plan.

Llegó a la entrada y se detuvo un minuto a descansar. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarlo. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de un enorme árbol junto al cual solía aparcar la motocicleta.

—¿Y Takeru? —preguntó él cuando la vio acercarse.

No era extraño que la recibiera con un saludo como aquél, menos aún considerando que por lo general ellos salían juntos y Yamato aprovechaba de saludar a su hermano menor, a quien por esos días al parecer veía menos que a su novia.

—Es una larga historia —sonrió Hikari.

—Imagino que no habrán estado haciendo nada que Taichi y yo no hubiéramos hecho en nuestros días —sugirió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Claro que no.

—¿Está todo bien? Dijiste que querías hablar…

Hikari se tensó, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.

—Si es por Taichi, no tienes que preocuparte. Sabes cómo es, de vez en cuando le gusta recordarme que no debo pervertir a su hermanita menor.

—No es eso —susurró.

—¿Y entonces? ¿quieres que vayamos a otro lado?

—Puede que Taichi no esté tan equivocado —soltó ella de golpe.

Al voltearse a mirarlo vio cómo la expresión del rubio mutaba muy lentamente desde la absoluta confusión a la comprensión. Le había encontrado el sentido a sus palabras, pero como era usual, no podía leer nada más que la sorpresa en su rostro, nada que le indicara lo que podría parecerle lo que estaba insinuando.

—¿Crees que estás…?

—No, solo es una posibilidad. No me ha llegado mi período, pero… no me he hecho un test de embarazo.

—Entonces hay que hacerlo. Vamos a mi departamento, podemos pasar a una farmacia en el camino —dijo antes de volverse rápidamente hacia la moto, ocultando su expresión.

Hikari ya conocía aquel truco. Cuando sentía que su rostro lo delataría, evitaba su mirada y contenía sus emociones.

—Yamato… ¿estás bien?

«¿Vamos a estar bien?», era lo que quería preguntarle. La pregunta que se quedó atascada en su garganta.

—Sí.

-.-

Entraron al departamento en silencio. Había sido un incómodo viaje en motocicleta y eso que allí ni siquiera tenían que hablar. Ahora que estaban a solas y podían charlar con comodidad el silencio parecía más apremiante, como si quisiera empujarlos a decir cualquier cosa que deshiciera la tensión que los acompañaba.

La breve parada en una farmacia no había sido mucho mejor, con la dependienta mirándolos con atención cuando escuchó lo que necesitaban y sus ojos analizando con reprobación el uniforme de Hikari.

Yamato le dijo que esperara afuera, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Dejar que él se encargara solo cuando era cosa de los dos no se sentía bien.

—Entonces… —susurró ella—. Voy a ocupar tu baño un momento.

Tardó quince minutos exactamente. Yamato los contó en el reloj de la cocina mientras esperaba sentado en una de las sillas altas frente al mesón.

Cuando la castaña salió estaba pálida y él no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por no saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Sabía que alguna palabra confortante habría bastado, pero no era precisamente un experto en esa área.

Estaba sorprendido. No se esperaba aquello, aunque no podía permitirse ser tan hipócrita. Sabía cómo se hacían los bebés, se lo había dicho a Taichi hace apenas un par de horas atrás. Es más, tenía la certeza del día en que podía haber sucedido, lo que solo lo ayudaba a sentirse un idiota. Tuvo la sensación de que ambos pensaban en lo mismo mientras esperaban que el test —que Hikari había depositado sobre el largo mesón— estuviera listo.

Yamato la observó de reojo y todo se le hizo más surreal al verla sentada sobre el aparador con su uniforme, balanceando las piernas en un suave movimiento que hacía que su falda se agitara un poco, dejando a la vista sus rodillas frágiles y parte de sus muslos.

«Frágil», la chica siempre le había parecido frágil, ¿pero no se había encargado ella misma de demostrarle lo contrario durante esos meses? Y aún así, ¿cómo podría cargar con un bebé dentro suyo con solo dieciocho años?

«Demasiado joven», pensó. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Comenzó a pensarlo antes de empezar a salir con ella, cuando empezó a notar que no podía evitar quedársele viendo de vez en cuando y que poco a poco los sentimientos casi fraternales que tenía por ella se iban transformando en algo más. El _casi_ era la clave, porque nadie que viera de ese modo a alguien podía mirar a esa persona como él miraba a Hikari cuando la chica no se daba cuenta.

—Ya debería estar, ¿no? —preguntó intentando sonar casual y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento; se dio cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta y las manos le temblaban, mala señal.

Hikari se bajó del aparador con un pequeño salto y se posicionó frente a la mesa. Yamato se acercó y rozó la mano con la suya, solo un pequeño gesto que bien podía no significar nada, pero que siendo de su parte significaba algo, o eso esperaba.

Ambos se inclinaron sobre el pequeño dispositivo conteniendo el aliento, y entonces… dejaron ir la respiración de golpe. Resultó ser que la carrera de psíquico de Taichi no era tan prometedora después de todo.

—¿Una raya es…?

—Negativo, sí —lo interrumpió Hikari—. Negativo, no estoy embarazada.

—De todos modos deberíamos hacer otro solo para estar seguros.

—Sí…nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida —suspiró abrazándolo de improviso para enterrar la cabeza en su pecho; con ella los abrazos siempre eran así y Yamato comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello—. Lo siento tanto…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Esto es cosa de los dos… —quiso decirle que si hubiera salido positivo habría asumido la responsabilidad porque en el fondo sabía que lo habría hecho, pero decirlo ahora no se sentía bien cuando hasta hace un par de minutos había estado hiperventilando por dentro ante la real posibilidad de ser padre.

—Pero esa noche fui yo la que…

—Shhh —susurró él, apartándola un poco de su cuerpo para depositar un beso en su frente—. Tú me provocaste, yo cedí, no volveremos a descuidarnos, fin de la discusión.

Hikari sonrió, traviesa.

—¿Dijiste que tu padre no llegará esta noche?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque creo recordar que mi hermano te hizo un regalo.

Yamato rio pensando en lo increíble que era que estuviera sugiriéndole hacer aquello que los tuvo en vilo toda la tarde.

La miró a los ojos para decírselo, y entonces hizo lo que dijo que no repetiría, volvió a ceder.

—Oh, sí. Creo que sería muy maleducado de mi parte no darle un buen uso, ¿verdad?

Lo último que escuchó antes de que Hikari se empinara en la punta de los pies para besarlo fue su risa, ligera, etérea y siempre más alta de lo que uno esperaría para una señorita. Luego él perdió el norte y volvió a encontrarlo en ella, _su luz_.

-.-

Así que nada resultó ser cierto. El psíquico no tenía poderes adivinatorios, la virgen no era virgen, el pervertidor de menores no era tal cosa —había quien decía hasta que era la menor quien lo pervertía a él— y, al menos de momento, no había ningún embarazo en curso. ¿O tal vez si?

Lejos de aquella escena, en un departamento de Tokyo, Taichi yacía recostado sobre la cama evidentemente desanimado. En realidad, saber que Hikari no estaba embarazada era algo bueno, ¿cierto?

Agitó la cabeza. Eso era lógico, no tenía ni que estar cuestionándoselo. Pero pensó que habría sido genial descubrir que tenía poderes adivinatorios.

—Taichi… —alguien le habló desde el marco de la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sora —respondió incorporándose rápidamente—. No te sentí llegar…

—Acabo de entrar. Toqué el timbre, pero…

—Está bien. Te di la llave precisamente por si no estoy o no puedo abrir.

La chica sonrió tenuemente y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, solo…han sido unos días un poco raros. ¿Tú estás bien? Te ves algo pálida.

—Vine porque necesito hablar contigo.

—No es esa conversación, ¿cierto? ¿Esa que dice tenemos que hablar, _no eres tú soy yo_? —preguntó girándose un poco hacia ella, preocupado.

—No, no, nada de eso. Te enseñaré algo —susurró metiendo una mano en su bolso para extraer de él un pequeño objeto parecido a un termómetro que Taichi nunca había tenido en sus manos.

La chica se lo extendió y él lo tomó, un poco cauto y confundido. En el centro de lo que él reconoció como un test de embarazo, descubrió dos rayitas paralelas.

Sus ojos subieron de vuelta hasta su novia.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

Sora asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

—Llevo algunos días sintiéndome un poco mal, luego no me bajó el período y… compré ese test camino a casa, de vuelta de la universidad. Cuando vi el resultado vine directo hacia acá.

—Estás embarazada.

La chica volvió a asentir con una sonrisa nerviosa y entonces el castaño la atrapó entre sus brazos, soltando una risa ligera que ni él mismo supo bien si era de felicidad o conmoción; probablemente era un poco de ambas.

Esto no estaba en sus planes, ni en los suyos ni en los de Sora, ambos iban por la mitad de sus carreras y rayos… ser padres simplemente sonaba demasiado grande, _demasiado_ …

Se apartó algunos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo sabía —susurró—. Yo soñé con esto…

—¿Soñaste que estaba embarazada? —preguntó confundida.

—No, no exactamente, pero sí… a la vez sí, sabía que ese sueño era premonitorio. Cuando algo muere, algo tiene que nacer.

—Taichi, no te entiendo. Pero creo que no ves el problema de la situación, ¿qué vamos hacer ahora?

Una lánguida sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del castaño antes de que la abrazara nuevamente para susurrar en su oído las palabras que marcarían el inicio de una nueva etapa juntos.

Taichi universitario, psíquico y futuro padre dijo:

—Lo solucionaremos, _pelirroja._ Siempre lo hemos hecho.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Este fic partió siendo un pobre intento de humor que se transformó en lo que acaban de leer: un romance/drama con una pizca de humor (?). No estoy segura. Solo sé que me divertí escribiéndolo porque es lo primero relativamente largo que escribo de un tirón en mucho tiempo y aunque la premisa es un poco absurda, la idea de Taichi creyendo que Hikari está embarazada me hacía mucha gracia. Aparte que era la excusa perfecta para escribir un momento Yamakari.

Gracias por leer :)

 **Editado el 10 de julio para corregir errores de tipeo y hacer una que otra modificación que no influye en lo sustancial de la historia.**


End file.
